


It was real, and I repent (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Doomed Timelines, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, christmas truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "It was real, and I repent", byanthrop"The Truce is the quietest night of the year in the Ghost Zone, but you always have your hands full with tasks thrust upon you by the Observants, and you have your studies, and your own hard-won promises, and so it is as any other day to you. You are Clockwork, and you keep your own counsel."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It was real, and I repent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101402) by [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop). 



> Thank you, [anthrop](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop), for giving me permission to podfic "It was real, and I repent"! And thank you, [darknessandterrorandkittens](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens), for listening to this first! To everyone: thank you for giving my reading of the story a chance! Even if you don’t enjoy the audio, please give the story a read! anthrop summarizes dozens of ways in which Danny Phantom could have gone horribly wrong, and didn’t, in such a succinct manner, and yet she manages to capture the horror of those moments so completely. And afterwards, I love the way she depicts Clockwork’s relationship with Danny, as well as Clockwork’s weariness.

 

If SoundCloud's GUI is misbehaving, [try listening here](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_omo400o2MQ1rd9ewro1.mp3)! (lower sound quality)

“Never overestimate the strength of the torchbearer’s arm, for even the strongest arms grow weary.” ~ A.J. Darkholme

**Author's Note:**

> Read "It was real, and I repent" here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9956857) | [ao3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/1101402)  
> Contact the author here: [tumblr](https://anthropwashere.tumblr.com) | [ao3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop) | [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/516466/)  
> Contact the reader here: [tumblr](https://bibliophileap.tumblr.com) | [podfic](https://bibliophileaudio.tumblr.com) | [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/)


End file.
